1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and method, a playback apparatus and method, and a program. More specifically, the present invention relates to a recording apparatus and method, a playback apparatus and method, and a program, which make it possible to easily locate a desired point for playback from a recorded moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the HDD (Hard Disk Drive) capacity of compact video cameras is increasing, making it possible to shoot high-quality moving images for a long time or shoot a large number of still images.
In addition, video cameras are increasingly equipped with a function with which even during shooting of a moving image, when wishing to save this scene also as a photograph, a still image is also saved by pressing a shutter button while shooting the moving image, or a function with which when, after a moving image is shot, it is desired to save this scene while browsing the moving image at a later date, the scene is saved by pressing a shutter button.
In coming years, it is expected that video cameras will become increasingly smaller in size and larger in capacity, and moving images with longer durations and a greater number of still images will be stored in video cameras.
In this regard, it is necessary to organize and search through moving images with long durations and a large number of still images which have been captured and stored. Examples of search techniques employed in recent years include one which searches for a desired moving image from a video cassette in which moving images and the like are recorded, and one which searches for processing within a personal computer (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication NO. 2000-82107 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication NO. 2001-216770).